The Betrayed, the Family, and the Enemy
by shadowritergirl
Summary: The new World Championships are here. All around the world, new teams, old friends, and familiar faces are battling it out to win the title #1 Blader. But the World Championships... Is being used. And the only people who know that, is the team that has felt the ultimate betrayal by family and friends. And they won't say who's using the World Championships. Not without a price...
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh, look at all the Bladers here for the qualifying rounds!" Zyro exclaimed, barely containing his excitement.

"I know. I'm getting pumped up just thinking about the qualifying battles!" Eight exclaimed, craning his neck to look at all the Bladers. He turned to his brother, "And you'll be analyzing, won't you?"

"Of course! Perfect data, means perfect wins!" Kite smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"Do you think any of the Legendary Bladers will be here Shinobu?" Zyro asked his friend.

"I don't doubt it. Possibly." The blonde nodded.

"Don't forget, you may get to see Kenta Yumiya." Sakyo said to Takanusuke.

Takanusuke's eyes lit up, suddenly looking around, "Now _that _would awesome!"

Takanusuke ran off through the crowd.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic." Sakyo muttered, trailing off after his protege.

"Oh, these will be easy wins, no doubt, huh Aguma?" A voice caught the group's attention, making them turn to see a redhead and brunette not but five feet away.

"Maybe. There do seem to be a lot of strong Bladers here. And if any of the other Legendary Bladers are here... I'll just have to avoid them." The brunette answered.

"Am I... seeing things?" Gingka whispered. "The Hades Crown Blader, and the Legendary Blader of Scythe Kronos... Bao! Aguma! Over here!"

Both Bladers turned to the redhead, Bao groaning while Aguma smirked.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me! Gingka Hagane!" Aguma strode up, still smirking.

"Gingka!" A new voice snapped. All three Bladers turned to see a green haired man with scars under his crystal blue eyes push throught the crowd.

"Kyoya?!"

"Ha! You bet Hagane! Normally, I'd battle you right out of the gate, but I think I'll wait until we both reach the finals!"

"Mr. Gingka!" A man's voice called out.

"Gingka!" Two others shouted.

Two teenagers and a man, one with lime hair, one with magenta hair, and the other with brown, ran up, both of them smirking.

"Kenta! Tithi! Yuki!" Gingka exclaimed.

"And don't forget about me, my friends." A lilac haired man appeared behind Tithi, smiling.

"Dynamis?!"

"Haha! Alright! You guys are sure to give me a good battle!" A man with dark blue hair appeared not to far away, a blonde haired man trailing boredly behind him. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping.

"Chris! King!"

The nine Bladers stood in a circle, each looking at each other before Zyro interrupted.

"OH NO WAY! ALL OF THE LEGENDARY BLADERS COMPETEING IN THE SAME QUALIFYING ARENA!" Zyro exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Eight grumbled, "It's not even that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a-" Zyro cut off from a murderous glare that Kite sent him.

Suddenly, red lightning struck down in the center of the group, making them cover their eyes from the brightness. In the process, Sakyo came back, dragging Takanusuke with him, both of them in awe.

The dust and lightning cleared, and gasps filled the air.

_"Is that...?"_

_"Could it be...?"_

_"I thought he was dead..."_

"RYUUGA!" Kenta yelled in shock.

The white and red haired turned to his former protege, smirking slightly, "Kenta. Never thought I'd see you again."

As brown clashed with gold, Sakyo and Takanusuke elbowed each other in the ribs, before Takanusuke got fed up with it, growling, "It's the Dragon Emporer! The guy who gave you your Bey!" Then, louder, "For Bey's sake, just talk to the guy already!"

Ryuuga turned slowly to the pair, his gold eyes laying on the redhead.

"Sakyo Kuroyami."

"Uh, that's Kurogami." Sakyo muttered.

"Whatever. I still see you have that Ronin Dragoon I gave you."

"Y- Yes. I- I do." Sakyo stuttered.

"Hm. In that case, when the qualifying battles start, what do you say we have the first battle?"

Sakyo suddenly smirked, "You're. On."

At that moment, Blader DJ's form appeared on the screen, and silence fell over the arena.

"Bladers from across the world, listen up! Allow me to tell you the countries that are here. Egypt..."

Kyoya's head snapped up at that.

"Europe... China..."

Bao and Aguma smirked at each other.

"America..."

King and Chris looked at each other, both raising eyebrows.

"Japan..."

Zyro, Gingka, and his friends all looked at each other, smirking and grinning.

"Mexico..."

Tithi grinned proudly, straightening up.

"So... let's get to it! Everyone, go to a Bey stadium and get ready!"

Sakyo and Ryuuga went to one. Gingka and Zyro went to another. Eight and Kite... Bao and Aguma... Dynamis and Tithi... Chris and King... Takanusuke and Kenta... Ren and Shinobu... Yuki and Kyoya...

"Alright! 3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go hard now! Samurai Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

"Mercury Anubius!"

"Black Knight Dragoon!" Sakyo roared.

"L'Drago Destructor!"

"Scythe Kronos!" Aguma shouted.

"Hades Crown!"

All around, the shouts sounded out, everyone determined to get into the World Championships.

* * *

"It's the top 80 Bladers that get into the World Championships, according to Tsubasa." Gingka said that night, right before Blader DJ was to announce the people for the World Tournaments, "And the rules have changed too. But we won't know them until the first battle."

"I swear, if I didn't get in..." Zyro muttered.

Gingka laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you did."

"Alright everyone! Here we go!" Blader DJ popped up on the screen, "Now to announce the Bladers going to the World Championships! We'll be going from most wins, to least wins, naming their countries, then their names! So here we go!

"With the most wins, hailing from Japan, the Dragon Emporer, Ryuuga!"

Ryuuga smirked, unfazed, "Of course."

More names popped up, some recongizable, others no one knew.

_Ryuuga... Sakyo... Gingka... Zyro... Kite... Takanusuke... Ren... Aguma... Bao..._

Then some nameless faces, before more people the group knew popped up- except, they hadn't seen.

_Nile... Masamune... Demure... Toby... Zeo... Ryuuto..._

"The hell?!" Ryuuga exclaimed, "I thought my brother was a treasure hunter! How did he get in?!"

"I'm not surprised about Nile, but Demure?" Kyoya murmured, "Must've been some harsh training."

"Alright!" King whooped, "Masamune's in this!"

_Kakeru... Kuro... Da Xiang... Mei- Mei... Chi- yun... Chao Xin... Wales... Sophie... Klaus... Julian..._

"NOT MY SISTER!"

"NOT MY BROTHER!"

Kyoya and Bao both yelled at the same time, the both of them staring up at the names.

As if hearing them, two figures, one with green hair, the other with black hair and red streaks, appeared just a few feet away, the both of them smirking.

Some more nameless faces flicked across the board.

_Chris... King... Eight... Dynamis... Tithi... Shinobu... Kira..._

"Yes!" Zyro hissed, seeing the last name, "Kira's in!"

More nameless faces...

Yuki... Kenta...

"And the final Blader, ladies and gentlemen! Drumroll please... Yuu Tendo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see here..." Gingka mused, sitting across from Tsubasa, "Team Wild Fang... Team Excaliber... Team Wang Ho Zhong... Team Dungeon... Yeesh, talk about a lot more Bladers, when you add in the others that we know. Wonder who they'll be representing."

"The number of Bladers for each team can be from three to seven. Demure, Nile, and Kyoya will surely make Wild Fang again. Kakeru and Dynamis might join." Tsubasa said.

"But Dynamis might join with Tithi." Gingka interrupted.

"Okay, let's ignore that for now. Team Excaliber... We know they'll stay together. King may join them. Or, he may join Team Dungeon, along with Chris."

"Well," Gingka cut in, "We know that Aguma and Bao will be for Wang Ho Zhong."

"And maybe Bao's sister, Kuro, will also join."

"Ha! From the way I heard those two argueing on my way up here, that's a dream!"

"Well, this is hypothetical thinking."

"And what about me?" A familiar voice asked, "I know that there's nine people for Japan already, but I really want to join!"

The two men turned to see a blonde haired teeanger with green eyes standing in the doorway.

"Yuu!" Gingka exclaimed, "How ya doing pal?"

"Fine. What about you, Gingkie?"

"Good. So what have you been up to?"

Yuu shrugged, "Working with a friend. She's one of the Bladers that got into the World Championships, as well as some of her friends."

"She?" Gingka smirked.

"Her?" Tsubasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuu glared, "Yes, it's a girl. Problem?"

Tsubasa and Gingka shared a look, snickering, "No. Not at all."

Yuu rolled his eyes, saying, "But now that I think about it... Kurai's team only has three... Maybe I should join the Amazonian team..."

"Amazonian?" A woman asked, coming up behind the teenager.

It was Kuro, Bao several feet behind her.

"Yep." Yuu said, though his voice had changed. It was almost cold.

Kuro's eye twitched, but she nodded, turning, and saying, "Come on Bao. We need to talk."

Bao muttered something in Chinese- probably a curse.

* * *

"Here we are in the country of Africa ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ yelled, "Today, we have Team Wild Fang against Team Amazon!"

Demure stared up at the ceiling, listening to Nile and Kyoya whisper harshly to each other, trying to decide who on their team would go out first.

Dynamis sat calmly, hands folded, and eyes closed, easily cutting out his other team member's bickering.

"Amazon... I have a reason to go out." Kyoya smirked at the Egyptian in front of him, "Kakeru's on that team. No doubt, they'll send him out first."

"But they'll expect you to go out to battle him. Let me." Nile shot back.

Again, the two began to argue.

"I'll do it." Demure suddenly spoke.

The two friends stopped talking, turning to look at the African American. They looked back at each other.

"They certainly won't expect that..." Nile started.

A silent conversation conversed between the two Bladers.

"Okay, Demure. Go for it." Kyoya nodded.

* * *

Sure enough, the first person to walk to the Bey stadium, was Kakeru.

Demure nodded slightly and walked steadily down the stairs to the arena.

Kakeru frowned. He had been expecting Nile, his brother, of hell, Dynamis! Why would they send out their substitute...?

Then Kakeru remembered, Demure had an uncanny ability to see a Bey's attacks ahead of time and dodge them.

Damn it! Kakeru thought, grinding his teeth together. I'm in trouble.

"Okay Bladers!" DJ shouted, "Let's start the first countdown of the World Championships! 3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

The two Beys shot out, crashing hard on the first strike.

"Go! Black Tiger!" Kakeru roared.

"Counter Scorpio!"

The Beys crashed again.

Kakeru growled, Why is he attacking head- on? He should be evading... Unless...

Kakeru risked a glance at his older brother, seeing the shock on his face, but the glee on Nile's.

Damn it! Nile's been training with him.

"Tiger! To the skies!" Kakeru shouted, watching as his Bey swept up the side of the Bey dish and into the air.

Demure frowned, Is he planning to do the same thing Kyoya did with Gingka? If he is... I'd better watch out.

"Higher! Even higher!" Kakeru yelled. The black and orange Bey's speed picked up, sending it to greater altitudes.

Now I can't see it! Demure started to panic. It's too high up!

Suddenly, Kakeru shouted, "Now! Tiger! Special Move, Black Abyss!"

Above the stadium, clouds started to turn black, beginning to form a vortex. The sky became darker, and that's when the winds picked up, sand blowing, debris being tossed around, and that's when Demure noticed his Bey slowly being sucked upwards.

"No! Scorpio! Resist!" Demure shouted.

Kakeru started laughing, "It's no use! My Bey's special move is like a black hole! Everything, and if I wanted it, _everyone_ will be sucked into it!" Kakeru's eyes had dialated, and everyone who remembered both Ryuuga's and Tsubasa's dark time instantly began to fear the worse.

Even Kyoya was beginning to fear his brother's safety.

Lightning cracked across the sky, and the winds picked up to hurricane speed.

Suddenly, with a loud clap of thunder, the blackness disappeared. The sky returned to normal. The winds reduced to simply breezes.

Demure panted, his eyes wide, mouth agape, not even noticing his Scorpio had fallen to his feet.

Kakeru smirked and caught his Bey, stopping its spin, not caring that he got burned in the process.

Then, with his head held high, Kakeru turned and walked off.

* * *

_"There's no way you can stand up to that move!"_ Bao exclaimed, after just witnessing Kakeru and Demure's battle.

"For once, I agree with my brother." Kuro said.

"His strength will be hard to match, even with a synchrome Bey." Chao Xin observed.

The China team had just seen the first battle of the World Championships, all of them hardly daring to believe Kyoya's younger brother's power.

"So? Just use a Synchrome Bey." Aguma said.

"And after what we just wintessed? Who do you think will volunteer their Bey's warrior wheel?" Da Xiang asked.

Aguma smirked, and turned his purple eyes to look at Bao.

Bao's eyes widened, "Oh no! Nuh- uh! Not gonna happen! Neg-a-tor-y!"

"Actually," Kuro spoke slowly, "That's not a bad idea. I mean, Hades Crown has won several times agains Scythe Kronos. And imagine the strength if they were combined. Hades Kronos. Even the name gives me shivers."

Bao shot his sister a look, "Everything you make up or do gives _me _shivers." Then he frowned, "But... you do have a point. The strength from both Beys would be hard to match against..."

"Okay then." Aguma stood up, towering over the group, "It's settled. If they send out Kakeru when they come here, a Synchrome Bey is what we'll use."

* * *

"They'll expect you to go out first." Ryuuto said to Kakeru, who was sitting next to him as their team traveled to China. His eyes were closed.

"So? They'd use a Sync Bey too. Combine ours. End of story." Kakeru shrugged.

"But they'd send that Legendary Blader out first. Aguma, I think. And his partner is that Bao kid. I've heard stories about people who've battle them together and they combine their moves, you know? They were scarred physically and pyschologically for the rest of their lives."

Kakeru snorted, "What about Omega Tiger? Won't that match its strength?"

Ryuuto seriously thought about it.

"I guess you're right. Won't be a bad move, actually. Okay, so now, listen carefully..."

In the two rows directly in front of the pair, sat six Bladers, all listening to the two discuss how they would bring down Beling Temple's strongest Bladers.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door made Wang Ho Zhong look at each other. Kuro opened the door to have Team Wild Fang and Ryuuga run in.

"WHAT THE LIVING HELL-" Kuro exclaimed, slamming the door in fury, "-ARE YOU SIX DOING HERE?!"

"Listen..." Kyoya panted, "Kakeru... has got a Synchrome Bey that'll... That'll bring down Hades Kronos."

"Omega Tiger." Ryuuga said.

Team Wang Ho Zhong all blinked, shocked. Then the horror sat in- for Kuro at least.

"Oh no!" Kuro said, beginning to braid her hair- something she did when she actually scared, "I've battle that combination together. I barely won. It'll leave scars on you. Pyschologically... Oh, man. Not even Hades Spirit was able to stand up to it..." Kuro took a deep breath, "Even I still have nightmares about it..." Kuro looked as though she were suddenly trying to figure a tough problem out, "Hades Kronos will be nothing but shrapnel in just two minutes, two and a half, at most."

"Then combine L'Drago with Kronos." Ryuuga spoke up, making everyone look at him, "No one knows what team I'm on, but me. They'll think I'm on this one."

"Kronos Destructor..." Bao murmured.

Quickly, he detatched Hades own warrior wheel from Kronos', tossing the Bey over to Ryuuga, who caught it.

"Kuro? How long do you think?" Bao asked. "L'Drago has unlimited power, and combine it with Kronos' attacks... You think, maybe five to seven minutes? Would that be enough time for Aguma to formulate a plan and get through Omega Tiger's defenses?"

"It's not the defense you have to worry about." Kuro shook her head. "It's the uncontrolable power. In many ways, it'll be like Lightning L'Drago. Untameable... Completely reckless... random... Aguma, I'd say you probably only have a fifteen percent chance of winning."

"Well," Aguma stood up and took Kronos Destructor as the Chinese DJ called for the Bladers, "Some chance is better than no chance. Let's do this."

* * *

"LET IT RIP!"

Omega Tiger and Kronos Destructor clashed hard on the first move, an explosion going up in the process.

Kuro was right, Aguma thought, seeing how Tiger zipped across the Bey stadium unpredictably. It is unreadable... But... she won... So how did she do it?

"Kronos!" Aguma shouted. The Bey responded, and circled the stadium, just at the edge.

What's he doing? Kakeru wondered, I know he's the legendary tactician of the Legendary Bladers... has he already seen Tiger's flaws?

"Now!" Aguma shouted, making Kakeru jump out his thoughts.

Kronos suddenly landed a direct hit onto Omega Tiger, sending the Bey into the air.

"Ha! Where's all this power that I've heard so much about pal?" Aguma taunted.

"I'm just getting started buddy! Omega Tiger! Special Move, Black Lightning!"

"Kronos Destructor! Special Move, Exploding Flight!"

The two special moves clashed, and both Beys were blown into the air.

Aguma blinked, and suddenly, he was in an alternate dimension, Kakeru several feet away from him.

"Heh. A little too easy, if you ask me." Kakeru smirked.

"What?" Aguma asked.

"Black Lightning is the move I use to bring my victim into this world." Kakeru grinned, predatorily. "It get's into my oppenents minds, and while we're battling, uses their greatest fears against them, distracting them. But, I'm sure Kuro told you that, right?"

Aguma's eyes widened. Greatest fear...?

"And sometimes... if I'm feeling especially sadistic, I can will their greatest fear to become a reality."

"No..." Aguma whispered, "Bao..."

* * *

Kuro heard the words barely spoken aloud by Aguma, and her head snapped towards her brother just as he screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Bao!" Kuro exclaimed, flitting to his side, "C'mon bro, talk to me."

Bao was now leaning against the wall, knees drawn up, and eyes wide in fear, his fists clamped over his ears in pain.

"Bao. You gotta tell me." Kuro said, laying a hand on her younger brother's arm, massaging gently, "Bao."

"M- mom... D- dad..." Came the weak response.

Kuro growled, and stood up sharply.

"AGUMA! LISTEN TO ME!" Kuro shouted out, "Whatever your thinking about that has to do with my brother, direct it to me! I can take it! Bao can't!"

Dimly, Kuro heard her brother stop crying, and that's when a pang of hurt and rejection hit her straight in the heart.

And it was in that moment, that Aguma snapped out of his daze and attacked fiercly against Omega Tiger.

* * *

"Yeah man! We're going against team Excaliber baby!" Bao whooped, running through the halls of Beling Temple.

Kuro smiled slightly. Bao seemed to not have remembered anything about the fact of being reminded of his younger years that afternoon.

But... Kuro mused, what about me? I definetly felt those emotions...

Kuro risked a glance at Aguma, who was staring out at he sunset, the orange glow basking over his features. Kuro breathed deep, walking over, trying to keep herself from freaking out.

"Gotta say, I didn't expect you to actually listen to me this afternoon." Kuro said, quietly.

Aguma shrugged, "I've been known to surprise people."

Kuro snorted, "Who hasn't?" Her tone became serious, "What about that pain I felt directly after I told you to focus on me?"

Kuro heard Aguma stop breathing.

"Aguma? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I don't think I could tell you..." Aguma murmured.

"And why not?"

"This."

One minute, Kuro had been in open space, the next, she pressed firmly against the wall, a pair of lips on hers.

Then, Aguma was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Excaliber met Team Wang Hu Zhong and Wild Fang at the airport's gates, Sophie immeadiatly rushing up to Kuro, smiling as she drug her several feet away from the rest of the group.

"Details!" Sophie hissed.

"Not now." Kuor whispered, "Maybe later."

Sophie looked disappointed, but nodded, "Okay. No problem."

"Tha-" Kuro cut off as she suddenly saw a person she never thought she'd see again.

The woman was tall, dressed in silver, with black hair and green eyes. She had pale skin. Kakeru, Ryuuto, Yuu, and three other girls flocked behind her.

"KURAI TENSHI- SHI!" Kuro roared, her mixed emotions redlining straigth to 120 percent anger.

The woman turned to her, as well as all of Kuro's friends.

Kyoya's eyes widened, as did Ryuuga's, at the sight of their brothers.

Kurai leveled her gaze on Kuro, a sinister snarl ripping through her teeth. The woman then tossed her backpack at Kakeru, and Kuro did the same to Sophie.

Both women stalked towards each other... eyes flashing, growls building up...

Kuro threw the first punch, catching the older woman in the jaw. Kurai fell back, landing a direct kick into Kuro's stomach.

Kuro stumbled back, then snarled and lunged again, only to be stopped by a set of arms wrapping around her like boa constrictors.

Ryuuto and Kakeru both grappled with Kurai, throwing her to the ground.

"Believe me Kurai, as much as I want to see Kuro suffer, I'd rather do it myself." Kakeru said.

Kuro snarled, and struggled against Aguma's iron grip, her anger driving her on.

"Bitch! I'll rip your head off myself!" Kuro snapped.

"I agree with Kakeru." Ryuuto spoke, calmly, "But I want to help him."

"I don't care who the fuck your family is, I'm going to kill you both!" Kuro screeched.

That's when one of the women, with her hood thrown up, stepped foward, tossing the hood off, and drilling shock through everyone- Nile especially.

"And what about me, Kuro Blackheart? Will you kill me? Nile's sister?" The woman had black hair and green eyes, her skin paler that a sheet. A scar ran from her hairline all the way through her left eye, down her cheek, neck, and disappearing under her shirt. Her gaze was as cold as a snake's.

"Kuro Blackheart. I really hope I go against you when you come to South America." Kurai stood slowly, snatching her pack from Kakeru, "Because you will be a _very _entertaining person to battle."

Kurai stalked several feet away, waiting.

"And the same goes for you, _brother._" Ryuuto and Kakeru said in sync. They followed after Kurai.

The other two women that had come with the group walked after them, leaving Nefertiti DeNile. Kurai stared at the woman, waiting.

"Ra Almighty, I hate my life." Nefertiti growled. She started off, but was stopped.

"You aren't even worthy of it." Nile spoke, his tone cold.

"Worthy of what?" Nefertiti turned to her younger brother, eyes narrowed.

"Worthy of your life." Nile growled.

Nefertiti blinked. Then she snarled, and in a flash of silver, Nile was pinned to the ground, a hand around his throat.

She had moved with supernatural speed.

"Say that again. I dare you." Nefertiti hissed.

"Nefertiti!" Kurai snapped, "Not worth of the time."

Nefertiti was by in Kurai's side in half a second.

"At least let me tell him this," Nefertiti turned to Nile who was glaring at her. She spoke in a tounge that no one could understand.

Nile gasped and his eyes widened.

That's when Team Amazon left.

* * *

Kyoya tried to get Nile to talk to him, as Aguma and Bao did the same to Kuro.

* * *

"Kuro, what the hell was that about?" Bao demanded.

* * *

"Nile, who the hell was that?" Kyoya asked, eyes narrowed.

* * *

"An old friend."

* * *

"My sister."

* * *

"An enemy."

* * *

"A little slut."

* * *

"Someone I've tried to keep out of my life for as long as I can remember."

Kyoya could tell he wasn't going to get anything else from Nile, so he nodded, "Okay. I'll let you go at your own pace. Just... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

* * *

"Kuro, we understand." Bao said, looking at his sister, "But if you need to tell us something, you know you can, right?"

Kuro stared at her brother, her gaze flicking back and forth between him and Aguma.

* * *

Nile narrowed his eyes at Kyoya, thinking.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Sure, sure." Kuro ripped out of Aguma's grip, turning and walking off through the throngs of the airport people.

It was clear that niether Kuro nor Nile wanted to talk about it.

* * *

"Guys! Next four battles for the World Championships!" Zyro shouted down the hall.

Eight, Ren, Maru, Takanusuke and Shinobu raced into the living room, all of them claiming places in chairs or on the couch.

"What teams?" Eight asked.

"Amazon, Wang Ho Zhong, Wild Fang, and Excaliber." Kite answered.

"Oh man. These will be good battles." Takanusuke smirked.

"All right Bladers! Let's get started! First up, we have, once again Team Wild Fang vs. Team Amazon!" Blader DJ announced.

"Not that again. After Demure battled Kakeru- remember that?" Takanusuke muttered.

"And don't forget Aguma's battle with Kakeru." Maru spoke up. She shivered, "That was scary."

* * *

"In the first match, we have, Nile vs. Nefertiti!"

"Woah, look at the physical similarities between those two!" Zyro exclaimed. "Anybody wanna bet they're brother and sister?"

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go! Horuseous!" Nile shouted, his voice determined.

"Serbek! Avoid the attack!" Nefertiti shouted back.

Just as Horuseous was about to hit its opponent, the other Bey swerved, and hit Horuseous from behind, getting under the fusion wheel and shoving Horuseous into the air.

"No! Horuseous!" Nile shouted.

"Ha! Now Serbek! Special Move, Quicksand Trap!"

Nefertiti's voice echoed over the stadium.

Almost immeadiatly, Serbek sent out a shock wave, turning the stone stadium to mud- no, _cement._

"Horuseous no!" Nile yelled.

Horuseous crashed into the cement, becoming stuck, and Nefertiti called out her next move.

"Special Move, Scorching Sun!"

Serbeks skirted over the cement and soared into the air, shining bright yellow.

The cement hardened, stopping Horuseous' spin.

Nefertiti laughed as she called her Bey back, "Good luck getting your pathetic Bey outta that trap!"

Nile fell to his knees in shock.

* * *

"Woah." Sophie murmured.

"Impressive." Klaus remarked.

"Who knew that Team Amazon could have such powerful Bladers?" Wales muttered.

"Who exactly is on this team again?" Julian asked.

"Uh... We actually only know five of them. There's many more, according to sources on the inside." Kuro said.

"Who are the five you know of?" Klaus demanded.

"Well, Nefertiti obviously. Kurai Tenshi. Kakeru Tategami. Ryuuto. Uh, Crissie Cadelle-"

"And the final one..." Kuro took a deep breath, "Ryuki."

At first, everyone blinked at Kuro... Then, Ryuuga went through the roof.

* * *

Ryuuto heard his brother's ranting and raving down the hallway, and he smirked.

"Sounds like he's found out about you sis." Ryuuto smirked at the youngest girl of the siblings.

"Of course." Ryuki smirked.

* * *

Team Excaliber vs. Team Amazon was next.

"Julian, be careful. We still don't know who you're going against." Sophie warned.

Julian nodded, "Don't worry."

Julian walked out to the Bey dish and stood, waiting.

He arched an eyebrow when Ryuuto appeared. In the stands, he heard gasps and murmurs- and Ryuuga's cursing.

"So... They decided to send you? Wonder why?" Julian smirked, applying Destroyer to his launcher.

"Heh. For special reasons. You'll see." Ryuuto pulled out his Dragonis, and Julian noticed the way he shifted the warrior wheels of his Bey.

Julian narrowed his eyes. He was suddenly glad he had switched Destroyer to left rotation.

"Okay people! Let's get it started! 3..."

"2..." Julian and Ryuuto readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

Both Beys shot out into the stadium, and Julian's jaw dropped in wonder.

"What?! Left rotation?! But Dragonis is a normal rotating Bey!" Julian exclaimed.

"It's called evolving." Ryuuto smirked. _"Alpha Dragonis! Finish this with Heaven Strike!"_

Julian barely had time to process what happened before he realized that Destroyer whipped by his head and embedded itself into the arena wall.

Julian fell to his knees in shock. How had he been defeated so easily...?

* * *

"Ah..." Kurai stretched her arms above her head as she and her team of five moved towards the ground garage.

When they got to their cars, they all stood in a circle.

"So... Crissie, America's next. They'll either send your brother or King out. No doubt Chris. So, we'll be sending you out into the arena. Got it?" Kurai asked.

The black haired girl nodded, the dim light catching dark green tint in it.

"All right. Well, how are you gonna go? Plane or boat?"

"Boat." Crissie answered.

"Okay." Kurai nodded. "The rest of us will go by plane."

Crissie nodded and unlocked the door of her Lamborghini Aventador, turning the engine and smiling when she heard the engine purr. Crissie burned rubber peeling out, the engine roaring.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the hell is this character?" Masamune demanded, looking out the window of Dungeon Gym, seeing a black Lamborghini with a red symbol on the hood pull up outside in the street.

Toby, Zeo, King, and the other teams all came over, looking out.

Kuro was the first to react, letting out a fearsome snarl, "Oh, _hell _no." She turned around, "Get ready. Chris! Get over here!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was either sitting in chairs or on the edge of the practice Bey stadiums when a black haired girl with a dark green tint to it walked in, a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes.

The boys eyebrows went up at the newcomer.

The teenage girl was tall, and she had tan skin. She had an hourglass figure, and it was accented by her outfit.

The woman wore silk, mid thigh high, black, form fitting dress with gold heels, making her seem taller.

"I'm looking for... Chris... Cadelle." The girl had trouble saying the name.

"Do I know you?" Chris frowned.

"Do you know me?" The girl asked, her voice laced with anger, "I should say so. After all," The girl took her sunglasses off and Chris gasped in shock, "I am your sister."

"Crissie Cadelle." Chris said, forcing himself by Kuro, "Just what the hell do you want?"

"Why brother," Crissie smirked, "I wanna talk."

* * *

"Why did she have to take him for a ride in the hot car of hers?" Kuro muttered, pacing like a caged animal.

"Calm down. You're making me dizzy." Bao shook his head.

"Well sorry-" Kuro was cut off by the roar of an engine outside the Gym, making everyone run out on the sidewalk, seeing Chris step out of Crissie's car, a yellow envelope in his hand.

"Listen. Give me a call before the next match." Crissie said, her tone serious, "Otherwise, this will all go up in smoke."

Chris sighed, "No promises. I'll try."

Chris started to lean up, but Crissie caught his forearm, "I'm serious Chris. If you don't call me in the next twenty four hours, Kurai Tenshi will hurt innocent people- I've already told you, the ones you know being some of them. And she will pull off the biggest scam in _world_ history. She has people _everywhere._"

Crissie let go of Chris' arm and burned rubber driving off.

* * *

"So we have a list of people. What do we do with it?" Kuro demanded the next morning.

"These are people that Kurai is allgedly scaming. And I recongize some of these names. Like Aguma's older brother, Jigoku. And King's brother, Kanji. Takanusuke's cousin, the greatest grifter/ hitter/ hacker/ thief/ and Blader, Tabitha Vane. Don't get me started about Toukon Kadoya either." Chris said, "Oh, and also little miss priss herself, the one and only Kia Tategami- who, by the way, is quite the little vixen, if I do say so myself. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a complete stubborn bitch, I would've almost considered asking her to travel with me before I became a Legendary Blader."

Everybody stared at the blonde, surprised.

"What?"

"How do you know my brother?" Aguma, Masamune, and King asked at the same time.

"How do you know my sister?" Kyoya followed up.

"Not surprised about my cousin. She's known worldwide." Takanusuke shrugged.

"So, anyway, let's get started- Chris, make the call." Kuro said, sliding her phone across the table.

Chris sighed and nodded, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Crissie?" Chris said a few seconds later, "Yeah, it's Chris. We're all on board."

* * *

Crissie fingered the ring on her hand, a nervous habit she had.

Kakeru came up beside her, looking grim.

"She's suspicous, Crissie. I hope you're right about this." Kakeru whispered.

"Go get everybody ready." Crissie responded, hearing the warehouse door open.

Kakeru nodded, then leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Let's make sure we all get out of this alive."

Kakeru disappeared just as the teams of the World Championships arrived.

Crissie took a deep breath.

She hoped like hell nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Everyone stared Crissie down, waiting for her to move.

Suddenly, the door behind Crissie opened and several people filed into the room, some familiar, others clearly hired.

Chris blinked, "You set us up."

"You lot really are easy to con, you know that?" A brunette smirked, crossing his arms over her chest. His amthyst eyes sparkled.

"Jigoku." Aguma growled.

Kurai strode up next to Crissie, a sadistic grin on her face, "Agreed. Now, how do you guys wanna go out? Messy? Or clean?"

Crissie sighed suddenly. Kurai arched an eyebrow.

"Jigoku wasn't talking to them Kurai." Crissie deadpanned.

"What?"

"He was talking to you."

Jigoku suddenly grabbed the guy nearest to him and slammed his head into the concrete wall, knocking him out. Guns drew on him.

Kurai frowned, and suddenly she had a knife at Crissie's neck, "Explain."

"Seven months now, my entire team has infiltrated your little scam. You were trying to rip us off- HA! As if you can con a con artist. You know, Violet's grandfather over there- he was the legendary Maco."

Violet half assed saluted, saying, "I know every con in the book. Try and trick me, I'll mess you up so badly, you won't even be able to live on the streets."

"True." Takanusuke volunteered.

Suddenly, Ryuuto and Kakeru both threw punches into the gaurds nearest them. Kakeru's leg swung up, the toe of his boot catching in the side of his oppenent's temple. Ryuuto's fist went in an uppercut, before coming down in a KO downer.

"Damn it, that hurt." Ryuuto hissed, shaking his hand.

"Don't put your arm in the punch- put your shoulders." Kakeru advised, flipping another guy over his shoulder and in to Jigoku's incoming punch.

"Wait a seco- How did- ?!" Kakeru cut off, looking at Jigoku's last known location- only to see there was a pile of bloodied and bruised gaurds- "Nice."

"Eh. Ninjatsu. Tai Jutsu. Karate. You get the point." Jigoku grinned.

Suddenly, Crissie cried out in pain- Kurai had stabbed her in the abdomen.

Kakeru gasped, "No."

"Ha!" Kurai chortled, yanking the blade out of the other's flesh.

"NO! CRISSIE!" Kakeru howled, rushing across the room- he knew he wouldn't make it.

But by Osiris, Nefertiti did.

Nefertiti shot across the room, her grip suddenly on Kurai's wrist. Nefertiti flexed her wrist, and Kurai gasped, falling to her knees.

"Don't make me snap it." Nefertiti growled, leaning down to look Kurai straight in the eye. "Because we both know I will."

Kurai smirked, although it was weak, "Crissie's nothing more than a slut from a strip club. I gave her a new life- we both know it. After all, you were the one who scoped her out."

Nefertiti flexed her wrist again, and Kurai cried out in pain- the muscles and bones were beginning to bend.

"Yes. That's true. But, when she met with Kakeru, got to know him- all in the course of the last three years- I saw how happy she was; Happier than when she was in Vegas. And Kakeru was happier than his time travelling the world as a hitter. And if you've destroyed Kakeru's happiness, I swear to god, because I'm Nile's sister, and Nile's Kyoya's best friend, and Kyoya's Kakeru's brother, I'll kill you- hunt you down to the four corners of the earth. I'll make sure you don't set right from wrong... Fact from from fiction... nightmare from reality- and I'm sure Jigoku will help, considering he's best friends with Kakeru."

Jigoku cracked his knuckles in response, his expression one of death.

"Uh, not to be the bearer of bad news or anything like that," A blonde haired girl with blue eyes hung from the rafters of the ceiling, "But cops are coming in fast- like, ASAP."

"Julia!" Julian exclaimed.

Julia Konzern stared at Julian, her head cocked to the side as she evaluated him, her gaze scrutinizing. Then, she burst into a grin, and she let go of the rafter she was hanging on to, flipping in mid air and landing silently on the balls of her feet.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Crissie recruited the great Julian Konzern in this big con. Never thought she'd've gone to such great lengths."

"That's, she would have gone, not she'd've."

"I'll say what I want, got it big bro?"

"You know mom wouldn't-"

"Like I give a rat's ass about what mom would've liked or not liked? In case you forgot, that bitch was the very reason I left the Konzern estate. Got it? Because if you don't, I'll literally drive it into your skull if I have too."

Julian growled. Julia snarled.

"Okay, come on you two. Let's not get in a fight." Ryuuto spoke up, moving in between the two, slightly closer to Julia, "And Jules is right- we need to get out of here while we have a chance."

_"JULES?!"_ Julian exploded.

"RYUUTO!" Julia stepped up and brought her foot down, stomping down on Ryuuto's own foot, "Have you gone mad?!"

Ryuuto yelped when the heel of Julia's boot stabbed into his own, "What the hell are your shoes made of?! Steel?!"

"Steel heels and toes, yes."

"Damn it!"

"Guys, I hear the sirens." Violet said. "We can settle personal problems later. Right now, we need to get out."

"I'm staying." Kakeru, Jigoku, and Nefertiti all said in sync.

Violet hesitated, then nodded, "Whatever you do, don't get caught." She turned to the shocked teams, "We need to get out now. Follow us."

Then, with her cousin in tow, Violet shot through a side door, dragging the group to the underground parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

"I failed her Nef." Kakeru whispered. "How could I... If I had just..."

"Don't start blaming yourself, please." Nefertiti said, taking a sip of her tea, "That's the last thing I wanna hear. Apparently, Julia thought our coms were off and she's raising ten tons of holy hell on her brother."

* * *

Tabitha banged her head on the counter of the kitchen, hearing Julian and Julia scream and argue at each other- she felt like putting a bullet through her head.

"I swear, I haven't seen Julia this ticked off since I pulled that joke on her." Kanji mumbled, watching the drama unfold before him.

King shot his brother a look, "Are you crazy?"

"Just the opposite. Perfectly sane."

Suddenly, Kuro stormed in, and Bao yelped, ducking and taking cover behind the couch when she started to scream.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO NEFERTITI AND YOU TWO ARE INTEFERING! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE SIBLING RIVALRY, WILL YOU PLEASE BE KIND ENOUGH TO HAVE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE?!"

Julia and Julian covered their ears, cringing at the high pitch of Kuro's voice.

"Good Ra, Kuro. I could hear you from the other end of the hallway." Nefertiti appeared behind Kuro, arms thrown behind her head. Her eyes fell on Chris, "Your sister just got out of surgery. She's staying in ICU overnight." Nefertiti took in Ryuuto, and raised an eyebrow, "You're still alive. Wow. That's impressive. I would've figured either Konzern or your brother would've killed you by now."

"Don't tempt me." Julian muttered.

Nefertiti laughed, and the sound sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Damn it Nefertiti!" A voice grumbled from down the hallway, "How can I loose a girl with black hair and orange streaks?"

"In here Jigoku!" Nefertiti called, not looking over her shoulder.

The man appeared behind the Egyptian, ducking the top of the doorframe before he hit his head.

"Freaking abnormal height..." Jigoku grumbled, "How did you get away from me again?"

"You weren't paying attention- which, once again proves to me that you pay more attention to the fight and battle other than the world itself."

"Try saying that when I'm in the kitchen."

"Well.. I do have to admit you do make some good dishes..." Nefertiti mused to herself.

"Okay then. Now, can we please go back to the hospital. Or have you yet to talk to Kuro?"

"Well, the Konzern twins..."

_"Ni k__ě__ndìng zài k__ā__iwánxiào wo."_ Jigoku muttered.

"'You have got to be kidding me'?" Nefertiti frowned.

"Yep. Now, although you might not, I'm going back to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

_"Cagna!"_ Julia shouted after the taller Blader.

Julian's eyes widened, "Julia!"

"What? He is! I'm not gonna stand here and let some _cagna _mess with my friend and get away with it- you know, break her heart. Like you, you _asino_."

"You did not just call me that, you _fine_."

_"Mostrare."_

_"Puttana."_

_"Spavaldo."_

_"Prostituta."_

Julia let out a choked gasp at the same time Ryuuto snarled, "What did you call her?!"

Julian jumped, then narrowed his eyes, "Like you know Italian."

"I don't? You just called her a slut, whore, and prostitute. I will _not _stand here, and let you talk to her like that."

"Like you don't know her."

"Well I do. A lot better than you do."

Everyone was clearing a spot around the two, even Nefertiti was backing up.

"Julian, you may not want to fight with Ryuuto. Even though he hurt his hand last night, he can still fight like a dragon outta hell." Nefertiti warned.

"Shut up, _cagna._"

From down the hall, there came a vicious snarl, and Jigoku suddenly ran in, throwing a strong uppercut into the Italian's jaw.

"Call her that again, I dare you." Jigoku growled, his eyes turning purple.

At first, everyone blinked, but then Nefertiti, Julia, Ryuuto, Kanji, and Violet spurred into action.

"Jigoku, no. Don't do it. Last time you tried to defend Nef, you almost ended up in jail. Just stop." Kanji waved a hand in front of the taller's eyes, "Yo! Snap out of it!"

Jigoku shoved Kanji out of the way and into the bar, and the sickening crack of ribs breaking echoed through the room.

"Kanji!" King exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side.

"I've had worse. Don't worry about it." Kanji said between gritted teeth.

"Hey man! Come on! Ignore that comment! I can beat him up and not kill him, but you, you'll kill-" Ryuuto was cut off by being thrown headfirst into a wall.

"Oh..." Ryuuto sunk to the floor, "That hurt."

"Jigoku, if you lay a hand on my brother, I will send you into the depths of hell myself." Julia warned.

"Why are you defending him after what he called you?!"

"Because, he's the only living family I have left." Julia's voice was soft, vulnerable.

Jigoku hesitated for just a second. Nefertiti eyed him, watching for signs of hostility.

"JIGOKU NO!" Nefertiti screeched suddenly when Jigoku was about to slap the younger Konzern. She lunged, tackling him to side and accidently making him fall to the floor on top of Ryuuto.

_**"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"**_Ryuuto howled in pain and anger. **_"GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF ME YOU ANNOYING BRATS!"_**

Nefertiti snapped back, "Shut up! No one cares!"

"Yeah well, you will when you're paying for my hospital bills!"

"Again, shut the fuck up!"

Nefertiti stood up, and with her speed, but also surprising speed, drug Jigoku out of the room by the scruff of the neck.

Everyone stared out the door, except for team Amazon.

"Remind me not to get her angry." Nile muttered.

"No problem." Kyoya shivered.

* * *

Crissie walked calmly down America's busy streets to the Bey Arena, Kakeru behind her and asking her every few minutes-

"Are you okay?"

Crissie sighed and smoothed out her knee length, dark purple, halter top dress. She turned in the arena and headed down the hallway, her purple heels clicking on the tile floor.

"For the millionth time Kakeru- I'm perfectly fine!" Crissie exclaimed as she knocked on a locker door and walked inside to see Team Dungeon.

"Well..." Crissie said, seeing Toukon and Kanji in the room, "Guess I wasn't the only one with the same idea."

"Guess not." Kakeru muttered. Then, louder, "I'm going to go find Kyoya and uh... do something. Ciao."

Crissie looked at Kanji and Toukon, eyeing them for a moment before asking, "Decided on a tag team battle against your brother?"

Kanji grinned a mischievious grin, "Damn right."

Crissie smiled, "Then why not make it a six Blader match up?"

Chris, who had been leaning against the lockers, looked up, "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

King, Chris, and Masamune looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation.

"Okay then." King said, "You're on."

Crissie smirked then, and turned to go out the door, Kanji and Toukon behind her.

Toukon called over her shoulder, "See you at the stadium!"


End file.
